GANZ markets a product which includes both real-world items, and their virtual replicas. Webkinz® stuffed animals allow obtaining both a stuffed animal or other “pet” and a virtual representation of the pet on a website. Techniques of the website and user interaction are described in patent application publication number 2005-0177428, the subject matter of which is herewith incorporated by reference.
In one embodiment of use of the Ganz system, as used in the “Webkinz®” website, a unique registration code is associated with the toy or other item, and that registration code opens content on the website when entered on the website. The content that is opened has an appearance that resembles the toy.
A user can carry out various virtual activities on the website. When the user carries out these activities, they receive points that can be used within the activities of the website. For example, one way in which these points can be used is to buy items for an item that is registered, e.g., a virtual pet. The items can be used to customize the pet. In one embodiment, the points are used as virtual cash.
The points that are awarded can also or alternatively be used for other purposes.